Thorns of Sacrifice
by Nogard1218
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the gods. His friends turn their backs on him. Percy finds powerful allies and is offered a chance to live, on one condition.. Read to see what happens! Please no flames this is my first story and enjoy! I’m a new writer, and I finally found the courage to publish this, what better day that New Years. Feel free to tell me what you think!
1. The First Job

Percy Jackson: The Thorns of Sacrifice

Perseus Jackson for aiding Gaia in the war you will be banished from the land of the gods, Zeus thundered.

Percy looked around fearfully looking for a face of sympathy he's father wouldn't look at him and Annabeth was glaring holes through his skull.

But I'm innocent I would never help Gaia, Percy said.

Silence Zues roared, We found evidence of helping he giants and plans to overthrow us in your cabin.

But I didn't side with the giants I swear it on the river styx, Percy yelled. **Thunder** nothing happened, Percy is still here.

 **I Zeus king of the gods hereby banish you from the land of the gods** , Zeus yelled fearfully.

Let the celebrations begin, Zeus ordered.

All of the gods sighed in relief that the powerful upstart Jackson was finally gone, and no longer a threat to the gods.

Percy disappeared from the throne room of Olympus, he expected to be in Alaska but he was in a dark room covered in stars?

Where am I, Percy wondered.

You are in the void, answered a voice.

Where are you, who are you, Percy said as he drew his sword riptide.

It doesn't matter who I am I have been watching you Perseus, I think you will do great things.

Where are you I don't see you, Percy said as he spun around trying to find the voice.

Do not worry young one we will meet again.

Percy blacks out.

When he wakes up he is in the mansion of the fates. The fates are sitting at a table nearby knitting socks.

As Percy groans and gets up they all swivel their heads at him, creepy.

What am I doing here Percy asked tentetavely as he bowed to he fates.

Are we correct in assuming that you think you should be in Alaska? The fates said in union.

Yes my lady fates. Percy replied.

When you defeated Gaia you decreased he opposition against the gods, so the gods gained more power and were able to claim Alaska as godly territory. The largest fate said.

When Zeus banished you from the land of the gods he expected you to go to Tartarus, but we brought you here. The other two fates said alternating speech.

Why did you bring me here, I'm glad and all but I don't understand why. Percy said questioningly.

Instead of answering he fates stood in ussion, and bowed to a tall figure walking into the room.

And who are you? Percy asked.

I am Anake primadorial of fate. She scowled in the direction of Percy, stand daughters what have I told you about bowing and get out of those ridiculous hag disguises. Yes mother the fates said in union. And in the place of he fates stood three miniature Anakes'.

I don't mean to be rude but what do you want with me. Percy said.

Well, it seems as if Chaos the Creator has an interest in you. Lady Anake said.

So you saved me. Percy asked.

More or less, we didn't let you go to Tartarus but you still have to prove yourself and all of that. Lady Anake said with a smile on her face. Of course it may take some time so we'll be making you immortal not a god or anything you just won't die if old age. Anake said as if it were nothing.

What! Thought Percy.

Or course. Lady Anake said.

Did she just read my mind. Percy wondered.

Yes I did. Anake said as she pointed her finger at Percy and a wave of color surrounded Percy as he blacked out.

After Percy was knocked out.

That's a lot of power you put into him mother. The fates said looking up at Anake with wide eyes. One immortal blessing and he'll be at the power level of the most powerful minor gods! The fates exclaimed. Don't you think I know that daughters. Anake said, He will need it, and where he going.. he'll need it. Anake finished.

Chapter 4

Ugh where am I. Percy wondered.

You drool said some lady sitting on a chair next to him.

So I've been told, thanks. Percy muttered.

As to where you are your in Bethlehem, I am Mary, and you are? The woman now know as Mary asked.

Percy.. Percy Achilles Jackson. Percy said with a grin. Excuse me but, how did I get here? Percy said slowly.

I was going to ask you the same Percy Achilles Jackson. You just showed up in a while flash of light when my son was born. Here this is he, my baby Jesus. Mary said with a wide smile.

I appeared in a flash of light.. Percy said questioningly. No offense but if you were giving birth are you sure that's what happened? Percy questioned.

Yes I'm sure, my husband told me. Mary said.

Whose your husband? Percy asked.

His name is Joseph. Mary said. Joseph! Joseph! Can you come here our guest woke up! Mary shouted.


	2. One-And-Done,Or-Maybe-Not

-10 Years Later-

It's been strange, from what I understand I haven't aged a day which shouldn't be possible. Besides in my world isn't my new best friend supposed to die on a big wooden cross as a savior, or something similar? While Percy was working on a bench.

Joseph has been teaching me carpentry, turns out my water powers don't work anymore. Which you could say is depressing. Luckily my new pal is supposed to be able to walk on it one day, maybe he can fix me? Percy wondered.

-Roughly 10 Years Later-

Turns out he can, something about the Gods actually being lower case g gods or a sort of super powered demigod. Either way, I DEFFFINETLY have my powers back. I mean I picked up a while lake without breaking a sweat!

-Day Of The Crucifiction-

' _Your time here is over Perseus, let us go to the next adventure, rest assured my son is safe with me, his disciples will carry on his work in this land'_

 ** _————Darkness————_**


End file.
